


Eternal Rest

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline





	

It had been three months since Yugi had dueled the Pharaoh and won, sending him to the afterlife. He was glad the Pharaoh was able to finally be at rest, but he still missed his partner daily. Still, life moved on. Yugi carried on with school, continued dueling Joey just for fun, and helped out with the shop. Today, he was staying after school to catch up on his studying for an upcoming test. He stayed at the library for many hours, boring into his books. He went home quite late that day, deciding to leave when he looked up and realized it had gotten dark outside. Yugi was outside the school, just crossing the street to head home when he heard a screech. He turned towards the sound and was blinded by headlights before he was struck by the oncoming car, falling over the hood and landing like a rag doll on the ground. The pain was agonizing at first, but within seconds everything had faded, and he felt as though he were floating away.

***

The Pharaoh Atem was as he always was, with his trusted advisors in his palace. The afterlife was a peaceful place, and this was where he felt most at home. Time was meaningless here, in eternity, so he could hardly say he spent time in any way, but he often thought of the times he had spent with Yugi. Wherever he was, he hoped his young partner was faring well in his life. Of course he was. Yugi was strong, he would succeed in whatever he endeavoured to do. Suddenly the scenery changed. His palace was gone, replaced by familiar posters, and he recognized Yugi's bedroom immediately.

He was not alarmed; Siamun had told him that the afterlife took the form of whatever place he felt the most content, with whoever he was happy with. The change in scenery simply meant that now he felt most content in Yugi's bedroom as opposed to his palace. But why? Why the sudden change? What had changed in his mind for his afterlife to adopt this form? He looked around the room, and his eyes fell upon Yugi's bed, with Yugi himself asleep under its covers. Now it all made sense; Yugi felt most at ease when he was in his bedroom. But...Yugi!

It was Yugi, and the Pharaoh was overjoyed to see him, but if Yugi was here, that meant...

"Yugi...it cannot be..." The Pharaoh had hoped that Yugi would live a long, prosperous life, and that they would be reunited when Yugi was an old man. The Yugi he saw before him looked no different than the day they had parted. That could only mean that Yugi had passed on from the mortal realm before his time, and it saddened the Pharaoh deeply. So soon...Yugi was so young, he had so much more to experience on Earth. Just then, Yugi shifted, starting to stir.

"Nnh..." It took several seconds, but Yugi finally opened his eyes.

"Yugi..."

"...Pharaoh...? What...what happened? Where am I?" He tried to sit up, but the Pharaoh put a hand on his shoulder to hold him down.

"Don't try to move just yet, Yugi. You still need to adjust, get your bearings. You will be disoriented for quite some time.

"Disoriented? I..." Yugi settled down, despite having question after question swirling around in his mind.

"I am glad to see you again, Yugi," the Pharaoh said, and Yugi smiled despite himself.

"Me too, Pharaoh. I've missed you."

"And I've missed you."

"But why am I seeing you, Pharaoh? Am I dreaming?" The Pharaoh saddened, wishing he did not have to be the one to have to give Yugi the terrible news.

"No, Yugi, you are not dreaming..." He sighed deeply, and Yugi caught on to his hesitation.

"What's wrong? You seem sad...You can tell me, Pharaoh, I'm strong enough to handle it, no matter how bad it is. We've faced terrible situations before, remember?" The Pharaoh's mouth twitched in a smile, but then he sighed again, taking Yugi's hand.

"Yugi...I am sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but...you...you have passed on from the mortal realm."

"Passed on? But what-" Suddenly he saw a flash of his last moments, the blinding headlights and the impact.

"Oh..." Yugi said, and the Pharaoh held his hand comfortingly, "I was...studying, after school, and when I left, this car..." Yugi's eyes were sparking like stars, but he had not allowed any tears to fall.

"It is alright, Yugi. Do not be ashamed to mourn your own passing."

"I just...I-" 

"I know, Yugi. Death does not always have to be painful, but it is always a sad occasion.

"B-but...Grandpa...what will...And Joey, and Tristan, and Tea..." The tears had started to fall now, and the Pharaoh held Yugi close as he comforted him.

"They will move on, Yugi. Your passing will be very painful for them, but with time they will learn to overcome it, as they overcame all else."

"But...Grandpa's so old, what if...what if he can't handle it? What if he-" Yugi started to sob in earnest now.

"Then you two will be reunited very shortly, and the pain of your loss will be eased with your presence."

"But who will take care of the shop?"

"I am sure Joey will step up to help. He is a very generous man. Life will carry on with your passing, Yugi, as it has done for eons. In the grand scheme of things, nothing has changed. I know this is no comfort to you now, but it is something you must come to terms with if you are to let go of the mortal world, as your friends and family must now let you go."

"C-can I see them?" The Pharaoh shook his head.

"No, Yugi. You must remain here. You already know what happens when spirits develop unhealthy attachments to the mortal world."

"They become ghosts and haunt people, and then they can't move on...and their family can't move on..." Atem smiled.

"Exactly. I will be here for you, Yugi. However long you mourn your passing, I will comfort you. And then I will be with you for all of eternity." Yugi nodded, but cried in the Pharaoh's arms a long time after that, until his tears finally gave way to exhaustion and he fell asleep. The Pharaoh laid Yugi back in his bed and covered him up, but stayed nearby for when Yugi woke. It was very reminiscent of the times he had watched over Yugi as he slept while they were together, and he smiled at the memory. Yugi was young, and had a zest for life, and was well-loved by those around him. He would mourn his passing for a long time, but the Pharaoh was sure he would be alright.


End file.
